Live By the Creed
by RZC123
Summary: When assassin Ford Harper tries to find an apprentice in panem, he uncovers secrets from the templars and is put in a race against time to save both the creed and his new bow wielding apprentice. Rated M for Swearing/Death/Innuendos, lots and lots of innuendos
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story so any criticisms and feedback are highly welcome and recommended.

Enjoy!

Hopefully!

There_ was a bitter nip in the air today. Worse than usual. Although I suppose I can't really complain about it. It was my idea to come here. It was my idea to camp out in the woods. My idea to find her. I swear to god this girl better know how to use a bow and how to use it well or else I've just camped out in these stupid woods for no apparent reason. Why can't assassins just try and recruit someone normally and just forget all this bullshit drama. Why cant we just be modernized and just send her a business card that says "hey, we liked you in your country's weird games. Wanna join us?". I already know why though. Grahams voice echoes through my head 'Tradition is key to the creed. It is the one thing we cannot let the Templars take from us'. Fucking tradition, makes everything boring. In all honesty you think that being an assassin would be fun, you think that camping out in the woods would be fun, you think watching the first flakes of snow fall would be fun, you think seeing a bird get shot down by an arrow 200ft to your front would be fun, you think tha… wait… oh shit!_

_This is my time_ I thought as I glided silently through the trees to where the bird's carcass landed. It took me all the time of 23.4 seconds exactly to pinpoint my target location, find a path through the branches to it and get there. _Graham would have made you do it again. _I don't care what graham would have done, im not his apprentice anymore. As I reached the clearing I spotted her down below, but she was with someone. _Oh really, oh really. You make me camp out in the woods for 6 days. Make me hunt for my own food, search for clean drinking water. Use things a man should never have to use as toilet roll. And now you expect me to let you and this boy just walk away. No, you know what, fuck tradition. Im going down there and telling you to become an assassin._

It was at this point I realised I was no longer standing on a branch and was now plummeting 40 feet straight down

_Well this is greatI_

_30 feet_

_Go get an apprentice they said. It would be a good idea they said_

_20 feet_

Father forgive me of my sins

_10 feet_

I need to stop counting the feet until I hit the ground

*THUD*


	2. Chapter 2

"Got him" i whispered to myself as I took down the Pidgeon above me.That's the fourth one today. i know sae will want them and I wouldn't be surprised if a peacekeeper tried to buy them from me. As I retrieve my trophy and pull the arrow out, I get the sense someone is watching me. Gale is behind me but it's not him. it feels like an eagle from above.

"Hey Catnip, did ya get him?" I hear Gale call from behind me. This snaps me out of my trance from glaring into the treeline, searching for a pair of eyes.

"What do you think?" I tell him with a sarcastic grin on my face as I turn round, facing him. "I miss times like this Gale, before my games, when we could just hunt in the woods." To be honest after my games, with me always on show on camera and gale in the mines every day, we hardly get anytime together.

"There over now, you did what you had to do to survive Katniss." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You had to do it for Prim, for your mother. You even got…" he pauses and looks away at the trees for a minute but then back at me. "You even got the bakers boy out alive." He couldn't even say his name.

I pull away from him and turn to retrieve my bow from the ground. "It'll never be over Gale. Not unless some miracle falls from the sky to come and kill snow" a branch cracks above my head. I look up only to see a blur before it hits me and im out cold.

Great.

Its late evening when I wake up in my bed. I have a throbbing headache and no recollection of how I got here. The last thing I remember was Gale and I hunting out in the woods. Wait. There was that tree branch cracking, then something fell on me. It's kinda coming back

"Wakey wakey, sweetheart" i sit up and see Haymitch sat in the corner sipping on his whiskey. "You all better now?" he asks.

"I guess. What happened to me?" he swills his whiskey round his mouth for a few seconds then stands up and walks over to me.

"Some crazy nut was climbing a tree and fell on you. Then your cousin carried both you and him back here. He's still unconscious downstairs if you want to go see him." He looks at me then turns round and walks out the door. "Lover boys been worried sick about you." He shouts from down the hall as he walks off.

I get out of my bed and get changed into some clothes before heading downstairs. Why was someone climbing a tree in the woods? More importantly why didn't I hear or see them? Ive spent most of my life tuning my skill s to track even the most silent of things, so how did someone sneak past both me and Gale. Whoever it was, he needs to tell me some answers now.

I turn the corner at the bottom of my stairs into my living room and see Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, My mother, and Prim all sat round while on the table to my left is a man dressed in robes. He has a black eye and a busted lip. I notice he has a light stubble around his mouth and jaw and trimmed muddy blonde hair on his head.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls with a sigh of relief. "You're okay." He stands as if he's going to walk towards me but sits down again.

"Well sweetheart, there he is" Haymitch points to the man who could only be in his late twenties over on the table.

"What do we do with him?" I ask while walking over and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Wait til he wakes up and question him" gale chips in. "Find out what he knows and why he was carrying those weapons"

"What weapons?" I ask looking towards Haymitch. Why would he have weapons on him?

Haymitch stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen. "when your mother and prim checked you both to see if there were any real injuries, they found some strange weapons on him". He points to a set of about thirty different swords, knives, pistols, arrows, and what appear to be bombs. "I have no idea what half of these are. We thought about contacting the peacekeepers but to our better judgement decided against it. It could get us into as much trouble as him." He folds his arms and stands there, looking at the arsenal of equipment laid before us.

I don't like this. I don't like any of this. My life was supposed to return back to normal now. Not have someone like this come into my life. Possession of these weapons is enough to get everyone in my house killed. This feels like something bigger is going on. And I don't like it.


End file.
